What if
by alexa157
Summary: This is my frist story it a sasuhina story .Sasuke is a litle oc. Hinata has changed a lot over the summer and well the entire male population has taken a notice. I'm bad at summarys. :
1. Chapter 1

What if ....

What if Ithachi never killed his family

What if Sasuke had a normal life

What if it was Naruto was in present time.

I own nothing

Sasuke POV

_**BEEP ,BEEP ,BEEP**_

_Ugh ._Just another day .Wait why is it I woke up today... oh yeah it the first of many days at school. Every day starts the same ,first to the shower then I do my hair and get dressed .After that it's time for breakfast. Mmm I smell pancakes and bacon .

"Sasuke your food's getting cold!"_ Right on cue_.

"Coming mom!"

"So you excited for your first day of school honey ?"

"Mom I asked you not to call me that. By the way the pancakes are really good "

"Thank you, but you didn't anser the question."

"Mom school hasn't been excited since I was 7-

"Sasuke we're gonna be late, come on let's go!"

"Bye mom."

I stuffed one more pancake down my throat , grabbed my back pack and headed for the door. Outside waiting is my brother already in he's car. I jump in next to him in the passenger sit. A lot of people say we look like one a another. Same onyx eyes and same black hair, we both have crazy fan girls and we're both top of our class. But me and him are nothing a like , we can't get along for more than a minute before we start a fight and of course every time I lose

Wait the drive is quiet too quiet.

"Sasuke I think you should get a girlfriend your 16 now and its about time you get over your fear of woman".

"I do not have a fear of woman !"

"LOOK it's Sakura !

"HIDE ME !" _Just then, I see the smirk on my brother's face._

"Told you so."

"If you had a fan girl like her you'd understand, Sakura is the worst of them all cause No1. She so strong she could break my jaw with one punch. _Stupid karate _ want's to rape me! And has this obsession with pink and I can't stand pink ."

"What about those other girls, like that one I saw yesterday with Neji ."

"What you mean Hinata ? She's not exactly what I would call pretty."

"When was the last time you saw her anyway ?"

"The last day of school .Duh."

" I think you'll change your mind when you see her ."

"What's that supposed to mean- "

By then Ithachi was already out of the car .As soon as I got out of the car I braced myself for the on coming mob of fan girls but it never came .When I look around I saw a mob of people over by the front doors .I wet over see what was going on .To my surprise who I saw in the middle wasn't Naruto and Kiba having there annual new school year fight.

It was .... a girl? I didn't recognise her at all but man was she hot. Then I looked at her again and noticed she was a Hyuuga .

Now I know what Ithachi had meant back in the car .

****************************

Sorry its so short :(

So I know I'm not really good and I have really bad spelling but I felt like writing a story so here it is .

Hope you enjoyed it ^^


	2. How it all started

Hinata POV

Why is everyone staring at me? Where's Kiba and Shino when I need them. Maybe that make-over Sakura and Ino did on me really worked? And all those compliment and whistles we're for me ?!?

* Flash back *

"Come on Hinata"

"Yeah, come on Hinata it 'll be fun and it'll help you with your confidence ."

"You might even get a boyfriend out of it."

It was the 5th time Sakura and Ino have tried to give me a make-over and I was getting tired of it so I decided to weight my options. I could say no and my life would stay the same or I could say yes and if I didn't like it I could just change back. So what's their to lose.

"OK I'll do it"

"REALLY!!!!!!!"

"Yeah"

"YYYYAAAAYYYY!!!!" _If they keep this up I'm gonna be death before the make-over even starts._

"Let's go."

"What should we start with, hair or clothes?"

"Defiantly her hair"

"Wait what wrong with my hair"

It too late now their already on their way to wherever it is their going ._ I better catch up or they might start yelling again. _

"HURRY UP HINATA!!!" _too late -.- sigh _

*At Sakura's house *

They spent about one hour just trying to decide what to do. They ended up doing nothing and telling me to grow it out.

"What next Sakura?"

"Clothes"

"First thing first we need you're measurement."

"Well....."

"Well what we're all girls here."_ I can never argue with them. sigh._

" Fine I'm a D(cup size), a medium in tops and a 4,ok"

"Wait, what you're a D!?!" _More screaming in my ear_.

"Yeah"

"Sakura I think we should go now."

"You're right Ino."

*At the mall*

We just made it to are first store.

"Ok Ino you cover the left side of the store and I'll cover the right."

"'Key."

So I waited next to the change rooms while they went off in different directions. After about 10 minutes. I had clothes staked up pass my nose when they sent me in. The clothes we're organised by outfit which make life easier for me. In the pile there we're all types of clothing. There was everything form gothic to preppy. I decide to start if the gothic stuff cause it looked kind of weird.

"I'm coming out."

"Hinata you look way cute."

"But I don't think its quiet my style."

"Hinata's right Sakura

"Back in their you go."

Insert montage of me trying on a thousand different outfits.

"Last one."

"About time."

Gasps

"What do I look that bad."

"No you look absolutely-

"Gorgeous!!!!."_Again with the screaming _

"So are we done?"

"Not even close." _sigh _

By the end of the day we'd been to seven stores and I've tired on hundreds of clothes. We had to go back to my house two times to drop of all the clothes we had bought for me. Thank god I'm rich or I would be in major debt right now. So it's now 7 pm and we're all exhausted.

"So is this it."

"Yeah I think we got everything you need."

"Good I'm so tired I don't think I can even make it home."

" No worry's Ino I'm sure I can get someone to drive you home, you to Sakura."

" Thanks a lot Hinata."

With that I called up Yoshi to drive them home.

"Bye guys."

"BYE HINATA!" _When will it ever stop _

That how this whole thing started, with a simple make over.


	3. chapter 3

.com/art/emo-or-punk-91638925 this is close to what I want hinata to be wearing.

Chapter 3

So now here I am waiting for my friends to come to my rescue. Wait is that, oh thank god its Kiba....and Naruto fighting again. Crap they're coming this way.

"Hey good looking, I haven't seen you around before. Do you need some one to show you around?" _what I'm I going to do about this two_

"Fat chance Narutrad I think she want a person that actually has a an brain to show her around."

"Umm guys it's-"

"Like who!"

"LIKE ME"

Naruto trows a punch at Kiba but missed. Kiba tries to land a kick on naruto and like Naruto misses.

_And so the tradition continues .I better stop them before this get too out of hand._

"Will both of you stop it you do this every year and every year a teacher come along before either of you hit the other .!!!"

"Hey how do you know that?"

"I was trying to tell you i-its me Hinata."

"Wha- wait what!"

"Hinata is that really you?"

"Yeah"

"I don't believe you ." _That's a first_

"Yeah , so prove it."

"Ok ask me any question."

"What's my dogs name."

"Thats easy kiba its Akamaru ."

"It really is you."

"That what I told you."

"How did **this **happen."Points up and down at Hinata.

"Naruto you really are an idiot."-.-

"Don't call me an idiot."

"Kiba stop teasing him." I punched him in the arm

"Hey that hurt"and cue the fake pout

"You still haven't told me how."

"Two words Naruto, Sakura and Ino."

"Ohhhh." _He really is an idiot thank god my crush on him ended over the summer._

"Hey Hinata" _About time he showed up _

"Hey, how did you recognize her so easy Shino"

"Because unlike you two I acutely have a brain and who else besides Neji has grey eyes."

"Bullshit."

Sasuke's POV

"Hey Dobe."

"Don't call me Dobe, Teme"

"Hn"

"Guys I think we should head inside, it's already 7:50" (I know it's early but my school starts at 8:10 and end at 2:30 so deal with it.)

"Right, to class

**First class **

Well here I am sitting in my first class of the year and of course the Dobe just had to be in my class along with dog boy but at least Hinata's here too. She's defiantly my type quiet, sweet, not a slut and beautiful.*Sigh* Oh god I sound like some love sick puppy. *Barf* I guess she just has that sort of affect on people .I think I could get used to it .**:)**

"Hello students, my name is Kakashi and I'll be your math teacher for this semester. To start of why don't we have some introductions. You Miss Hyuga why don't you start ."

I could hear all the drool that was coming out of the male populations mouths as she walk to the front of the class.

"My name is Hinata , my favourite colour is blue and my hobbies are painting and flower pressing .I also like to camp and play paint ball."

She really is my type of girl tomboyish yet still feminine. For the next hour all we did was listen to people who we already knew talk about things we learn back in grade 4. -.-


End file.
